itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenn Howerton
Glenn Howerton is one of the creative forces behind It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. He portrays Dennis Reynolds and is one of the show's executive producers and writers. He also played Pop-Pop and Wendell Albright. Quotes "I have a TV show coming out on FX. It's a show that I produced and wrote. I'm starring in it as well. It's called "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia" and it premieres August 4th on FX. It's going to be very good, a very subversive, dark comedy. Something very different for the people who are waiting for a different comedy. Everybody says the sitcom is dead, they're waiting for this kind of show. It's tough to describe and make it sound very interesting. But it's about these guys who run an Irish dive bar in Philly and it's about all the scrapes that we get into. It's very different. It's shot very documentary style, very loose, handheld digital. It's something very new." (from this interview) Bio Glenn was born in Japan to American parents Janice and Glenn Franklin Howerton, Jr. on an air force base. He grew up on the road, traveling from London to South Korea to Montgomery, Alabama, where he attended high school. While attending school in Miami and later New York, Glenn worked as a drama teacher at the French Woods Festival of the Performing Arts in Hancock, New York. In 2002, Glenn landed his first TV gig: a slot in ensemble cast That '80s Show as Corey Howard. The show was short-lived, and Glenn went on to appear in a handful of episodes of ER and some films before creating It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia with buddies Charlie Day and Rob McElhenney. Glenn is married to Jill Latiano, who guest-starred as the pharmacist Caylee in "The D.E.N.N.I.S. System". Their son, Miles Robert Howerton, was born September 12, 2011. Their second son, Isley Ray Howerton, was born August, 2014. Episodes Written * Season 1 ** "Gun Fever" ** "The Gang Finds a Dead Guy" * Season 2 ** "Charlie Gets Crippled" ** "The Gang Goes Jihad" ** "Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom" ** "Hundred Dollar Baby" * Season 3 ** "The Gang Gets Invincible" ** "The Aluminum Monster vs. Fatty Magoo" ** "Sweet Dee's Dating a Retarded Person" ** "The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 1)" * Season 4 ** "Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1)" ** "Mac and Charlie Die (Part 2)" ** "Dennis Reynolds: An Erotic Life" ** "The Gang Cracks the Liberty Bell" ** "The Gang Gets Extreme: Home Makeover Edition" ** "The Nightman Cometh" * Season 5 ** "The Gang Hits the Road" ** "The Waitress Is Getting Married" ** "Mac and Charlie Write a Movie" * Season 7 ** "Sweet Dee Gets Audited" ** "The ANTI-Social Network" ** "The High School Reunion" ** "The High School Reunion, Part 2: The Gang's Revenge" * Season 8 ** "Pop-Pop: The Final Solution" ** "The Gang Recycles Their Trash" ** "The Maureen Ponderosa Wedding Massacre" ** "Charlie and Dee Find Love" * Season 9 ** "The Gang Broke Dee" ** "Gun Fever Too: Still Hot" ** "Mac Day" * Season 10 ** "The Gang Beats Boggs" ** "The Gang Group Dates" ** "Psycho Pete Returns" ** "Charlie Work" ** "The Gang Misses the Boat" ** "The Gang Goes on Family Fight" ** "Frank Retires" * Season 12 ** "The Gang Turns Black" ** "Hero or Hate Crime?" ** "PTSDee" ** "Dennis' Double Life" Other * "It's Always Sunny on TV" Selected Filmography * That '80s Show (2002 TV series) -- Corey Howard * ER (2003 episodes - TV series) -- Dr. Nick Cooper * Must Love Dogs (2005) -- Michael * Serenity (2005) -- Lilac Young Tough * Crank (2006) & Crank 2 (2009) -- Doctor * The Strangers (2008) -- Mike * The Cleveland Show (2009-2013) -- Ernie Krinklesac voice (17 episodes) * Everything Must Go (2010) -- Gary * Unsupervised (2012 TV series) -- Clint / Dirt (VO) * Coffee Town (2012) -- Will * The Mindy Project (2013-2014) -- Cliff Gilbert (9 episodes) * Fargo (2014) -- Don Chumph External Links * Glenn Howerton at IMDb.com * @GlennHowerton on Twitter Category:Actors Category:Writers Category:Producers